Ben 10, Meet Ben 15
by Mr. BG
Summary: Ben and Gwen accidentally gets transported to the future. They meet up with their future selves and after a little talk, discover hidden feelings trapped within themselves. BenXGwen respectively, according to age.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10 and I do not want to own AF. It sucks!

**Author's note:** Before I start the fic I decided to put some facts about yours truly. Here we go:

The fic **More Than Words Could Say** was originally gonna be called** Talk About Levin**. Then I changed it into **I've Always Been Beside** **You** before finally settling for the first one mentioned above.

I have a lot of…um… Ben and Gwen 'fun' pictures on my computer that I got from the internet. Strangely, every time I view them just to calm my mind that's when I usually get the inspiration for my new fic!

The reason why I only create one-shots now is because I want to counter the amount of Gwevin fics flowing. If they stop writing them then I would make longer fics.

I recently tried an Internet I.Q. Test just for fun and I found out that my I.Q. is about 122. Is that high? I'm not that sure.

I always think of new plots before going to sleep. Sometimes I wished I had the Omnitrix. That would be so cool! Kicking alien butt and playing pranks on my dweeby cousin! Okay…I'm starting to sound like Ben.

Well, that ends the tête-à-tête with yours truly. On with the story! This story was inspired by Ben Ten Thousand. I'm not gonna make the dialogue with Ben and Gwen thinking to each other that the other is cute since you probably already know that they like each other in every fic of mine. Let's just assume that they already like each other and think the other is cute to save more time. ACTION!

Ben and Gwen were in the RV doing nothing in particular. Gwen was reading her spell book while Ben was fiddling around with the Omnitrix. Gwen notices this.

"What're you doing dweeb?" Gwen said looking at him with that look that says 'you're gonna break it if you keep doing that'.

"I'm just trying to crack the Master Code. Don't be so high strong. Could you just chill even for a second?" Ben says without looking at her.

"If you could just be mature then I wouldn't be like this." Gwen frowns. Ben didn't bother to answer. She thinks she's always right. Miss know-it-all. Suddenly the Omnitrix flashes blue and a huge portal suddenly appears and starts sucking everything within reach. Ben and Gwen couldn't hold on strong enough and both of them got sucked inside before the portal vanishes with a twinkle.

Max walks in with a bag of groceries and notices his two grandkids gone. "What are those two up to now?"

Meanwhile, 5 years into the future, future Ben and Gwen were strolling along some pavement. There weren't any alien activities now and their 'teammate' Kevin has gone off to do some 'stuff' leaving them both with some time to talk about random things.

"It's a nice night huh?" Gwen says to Ben as she points at the moon reflecting across a lake.

"We don't get to do this kind of stuff anymore do we? Sometimes I wish we were 10 years old again. You know, without a care in the world except for having fun." Ben says with a smile.

"Well, we get older. I can't even remember what we were like when we were 10; other than the quarreling and fighting of course." Gwen smiled. Her smile turns into a devious smirk as she had an idea. She suddenly tackles Ben which causes him to fall down.

"Hey, why'd you do that for?" Ben says chuckling a bit.

"C'mon. We used to do this when we were younger." Gwen says with a smirk.

"I am so gonna get you for this." Ben says standing up.

"You have to catch me first." Gwen says sticking her tongue out. She then starts to flee with Ben in hot pursuit. He launches unto her and both of them fell on the park grass. They wrestled, trying to pin each other to the ground. It was an interesting sight. Both of them laughing and relieving the memories when they were younger. Ben was able to pin Gwen down.

"Still no. 1." He smirks and Gwen giggled at him. Suddenly a portal appears above them and 10 year old Ben and Gwen fell to the ground. Both of them rubbed their heads in pain before looking around their surroundings.

"Uuuuggghh, where are we?" Gwen asks.

"Dunno. Must be in China or something." Ben answers. Gwen simply shook her head. What a doofus.

"Hey! You two alright?" older Ben calls out as he approaches the two with older Gwen closely following him. The night was dark so it was hard to distinguish the kids' faces. Young Ben and Gwen also had trouble recognizing the person approaching them.

"Yeah, we're fine." Gwen answers as older Ben reaches his hand out to both of them offering to help them both stand up.

"That was some fall. What was that thing?" older Gwen asks the two kids.

"Beats me." answers younger Ben.

"From the looks of it, it was a Tran dimensional portal. The one Gwendolyn used to transport us to the future five years ago?" older Ben says to older Gwen.

"How did you know about Gwendolyn? Who are you people?" Gwen asks in shock.

"Well, this is my cousin Gwen and I'm Ben. Who are you two and how why did you come out from that portal? " older Ben answers.

"We're Ben and Gwen! So you both can't be them!" younger Ben shouts in shock.

"Don't you get it doofus? We're them! They're us! The future us!" Gwen says smacking him on the head.

"I almost forgot you were like that." Older Ben says to older Gwen chuckling.

"And I almost forgot how annoying you were." Older Gwen shots back.

"Hmm, Touché." Older Ben laughs. "Anyway, why don't you two come to the RV with us? We'll find out how you got here and maybe we can help."

In the RV…

"So Ben messed around with the Omnitrix and it flashed blue and now you two are here?" Older Ben tried to summarize the entire story.

"Pretty much." Younger Gwen answers. "Great, now I'm stuck with two Ben." She mumbles which made older Gwen giggle.

"Well, I'm sorry for being so annoying to you in the past. Ben, why don't you apologize to Gwen?" Older Ben says looking at him.

"Why would I apologize to nerd queen? She's the one who doesn't know how to have fun. I'm just trying to raise things up a notch." Younger Ben grins.

"I know you find your Ben annoying Gwen but he IS the fun Ben. My Ben is too serious to even have some fun once in a while!" She says pointing at older Ben.

"Hey! I'm lots of fun!" older Ben reacts.

"Really? When was the last time we did fun stuff together?" older Gwen challenged him.

"…"

"I never thought Ben would grow up to be mature." Younger Gwen says smiling.

"Don't you mean boring? He hardly ever has fun with the watch I bet." Younger Ben says crossing his arms.

"I don't have time to goof around. A lot of people need help and that's my top priority. Gwen and I are too busy to think of fun. Gwen usually spends her free time dating Kevin anyway." Older Ben says in a mocking tone.

"You date Kevin? Gross! What're you thinking? He's a complete psycho!" younger Gwen blurts out.

"He's changed now. He's human and he's good now. I trust him. Besides his…"

"Hot?" older Ben teases her.

"No!" older Gwen answers embarrassed.

"Even If he turns out 'hot', dating him is still dangerous and risky. I would rather date Ben!" younger Gwen says with a shudder which made older Ben laugh.

"Hey don't look at me if you think I had anything to do with it. It's not my fault she turns gaga over him. I tried to tell her. See Gwen? Your younger self agrees with me. Dating Kevin is risky." Older Ben says seriously.

"Besides, why do you think I would date you? You're ugly unlike future Gwen here. Who to thought Gwen would actually look good in the future." Younger Ben says laughing which resulted in younger Gwen elbowing his stomach.

"That's not nice to say to Gwen, Ben; especially when you don't mean it. I was like you too once so I know how you really feel. You know what I mean." Older Ben winked which both Gwen noticed and became suspicious.

"What do you mean?" both Gwens asked suspiciously.

"Forget I said that." Older Ben says blushing.

"No way! Gwen is a geekazoid and she's ugly and that's the truth!" younger Ben says which resulted in another elbow to his stomach.

"Really? I think younger Gwen looks adorable." Older Ben says trying to cheer younger Gwen up. Both Gwens registered a blush on their face.

"At least your future self is polite. Why don't you grow up like him?" younger Gwen says smacking younger Ben's ear.

"He's a softie! I don't wanna be like him! I wanna be me! The fun Ben!"

"You'll figure it out sooner when you grow up Ben. Life isn't all butterflies and rainbows. Being a hero is about dedication and responsibility." Older Ben says looking at him seriously. Younger Gwen looked on at older Ben, amazed at how he matured. She might even have a slight crush on him.

"Why are you staring at Ben like that, Gwen?" older Gwen asks confused.

"Nothing…" younger Gwen quickly answers looking away, blushing. Younger Ben looked at younger Gwen and found the perfect opportunity for a joke.

"Gwen's got a boyfriend! Gwen's got a boyfriend!" younger Ben repeated.

"You do realize that it's you you're describing don't you?" older Ben raises a brow and younger Ben quickly becomes silent.

"You dweeb." Gwen says smacking his shoulder.

"Haven't heard that in a long time. Almost miss hearing Gwen say that." older Ben chuckles.

"Really? Then maybe I should call you that, dweeb." Olders Gwen giggles.

"Yeah…don't do that." Older Ben looks at her seriously.

"Gwen, gotta minute to talk alone?" older Gwen asks her.

"Sure." Younger Gwen says following her outside the RV.

"Meanwhile, I'm gonna knock some sense into older me!" younger Ben smiles.

"Or I'm gonna knock some sense into you." older Ben calmly answers.

Outside the RV older Gwen was discussing her own private matters to younger Gwen. "I know you don't like Kevin because of his past doings but I know he's changed. I kind of like him." Older Gwen says blushing.

"That's the problem. It's your emotions that are saying this, not you. I thought I was smart to know this. Looks can be deceiving. Stick with someone you know very well so you don't end up hurt or worse. Your Ben will make a better candidate."

"You know very well why it's not meant to be this way."

"Why not? He's responsible and mature. I thought you liked that in a person. Also he's kinda…cute." younger Gwen blushed.

"But he's my…I mean…our cousin. You know that can't work out."

"So you would rather date a bad guy than your cousin, who I know you happen to like, just because you're afraid of what our family might think? That's pretty stupid even for you." Younger Gwen says crossing her arms.

"Gwen, please… this isn't as easy as…" older Gwen was cut off.

"Things are never easy! But it's better to do the right thing than going the easy but risky way. I know this relationship might come across a lot of difficult obstacles but Ben will be there to protect you. Won't you feel safer being with him? Forget what other people might think. What's important is what you think."

"You may have a point but there's one more problem. What if he doesn't like me back? Sure I like him but does he like me? Also, you seem to like Ben a lot don't you? I mean my Ben…" Older Gwen says raising a brow.

"Sure. He's mature and polite and way nicer than Ben…my Ben."

"You're Ben will eventually be my Ben. Okay…this is kinda confusing to refer to the same person. Thanks anyway Gwen. I never thought I could learn something from my past self." Older Gwen says giving her a hug.

"But wouldn't our visit affect the future? What if I told Ben…my Ben I liked him…in our time? You never did. Without this visit, you would have end up with Kevin. Wouldn't that change the whole reality? Won't that make you both disappear?" younger Gwen asks in shock

"If it would, it would have changed for the better. Maybe we would be gone but at least a better future is assured." Older Gwen says giving her a wink.

Back in the RV…

"Okay Ben, let's cut to the chase; no beating around the bush since both of us are guys. You like Gwen don't you?" Older Ben says with a raised brow.

"Why would I? Are you cra…?"

"Ben. It's no good to lie to yourself…figuratively and literally speaking of course." (This line is funny huh?)

"What the heck is fugawarily anyway? Maybe you shouldn't spend much time with…"

"Ben, don't stray off the subject. We could do this all night."

"Okay...maybe I do… a little. Why do you care?"

"Because it is my business also. What happens in your time might affect the future then maybe we could avoid all these from happening. The Kevin thing anyway. That would be Gwen's biggest mistake. You understand don't you?"

"Yeah, I understand…I understand that you like Gwen and you're jealous of Kevin!"

"Okay, I am. I'm honest enough to admit it. I do like Gwen and I want her to be safe. I don't want her getting hurt in the end because of stupid teenage crushes. The line is seriously crossed when she chose Kevin."

"So what do you want me to do about it? Not like Gwen would like…us back."

"That's exactly why you should tell her the truth before all these happens! If you want a happy ending then you have that choice Ben. You must live with that decision. It's now or never. I've already cracked the Trans dimensional vortex code. Returning both of you home should be easy but you should know that you can never use the vortex again. It's has a permanent shut down feature once activated. Good for two uses only. It's a failsafe Azmuth installed to make sure nobody messes with the timeline."

"Yo Gwen! Future me has the Trans diet vomit thingy working! We can go home now! And future me…thanks."

"Thank me for what?"

"The thing you said. You're right. I do like Gwen and I should have told her. I don't know what would have happened if she married Kevin."

"You will find out if you don't do anything about it. Take this with you."

"What is it?"

"You'll know later."

"Did I hear it right? Did you find a way to send me and Ben back?" younger Gwen says entering the RV.

"Well, well, aren't we the genius?" older Gwen smirks looking at him.

"Let's just say I had a very good teacher."

"Who would that be?"

"Gwendolyn Tennyson. I'm sure you've heard of her. She's way smart and I heard a lot of guys have a crush on her. She must be very pretty." Older Ben says with a smirk which caused older Gwen to blush.

"Ewww…Gross." younger Ben and Gwen said in unison before bursting in laughter.

"Okay, enough fooling around. You two better hurry. This portal won't hold long."

And with that, older Ben turns the dial of younger Ben's watch in a series of spins and a huge portal opens in front of them.

"Go…and Ben, remember what I said." older Ben smiles at him.

"You too Gwen." younger Gwen says before holding her Ben's hand and heading into the portal. "See ya!" younger Gwen shouts.

"And I guess we're gonna be ya!" younger Ben says waving his head as both of them enter the portal before it disappears.

And then it was the two of them left in the RV again. Older Ben and Gwen looked on to where the portal used to be before facing each other.

"Good kids. A little hyper. We should visit them sometime when you learn that portal spell." Ben says with a smile.

"Yeah, we should. So…you do like me?" Gwen says putting her hands on her hips.

"What?" Ben asks surprise.

"Jealous of Kevin? You should have just told me."

"Eavesdropping? Pretty low."

"Sorry. Will this make you feel better?" Gwen says as she wrapped her arms around Ben's neck and pulls him towards her. She then presses her lips against his. After a minute, they broke the kiss.

"Gwen…so you do like me?"

"I had a little talk with younger me and she made me realize something."

"Which is?"

Gwen placed her head on Ben's chest and wrapped her arms around him. Ben was more than happy to deepen the hug.

"That you were always right there beside me. Whatever the situation might be, you made sure that I was safe. You were always and ever will be there to protect me and that is why."

"Why what?"

"I don't have to spell it out do I? That is why I love you." Gwen smiled as she looked on to him. Ben stared into her eyes and both of them finally found what they were looking for all along. Love.

(Really corny but I like it! It fits the story and I don't care if it's mushy! Don't you just love happy endings? Everybody dance!)

**THE END**

**Psyche!**

5 years earlier…

A portal once again opens in the RV and Ben and Gwen both fell out of it.

"That was one weird trip." Gwen says rubbing her head.

"Yeah, it was." Ben says looking at her. He then looked at his hand which held the parcel given to him by his future self. If you want a happy ending then you have that choice Ben. You must live with that decision. It's now or never. The words still rang in his head. It is now or never. With a press of a button the parcel opens and Ben peeks inside. Inside the parcel was a ring, a beautiful ring that must've cost a lot.

"Guess he wants me to give it to Gwen when I'm ready to propose." He says softly to himself.

"What did you say Ben?" Gwen says after hearing him mumble something.

"Nothing. Listen Gwen..." Ben says getting her attention. The girl looks at her wide-eyed. With the ring wrapped in his hands, Ben takes a deep breathe...

"We need to talk."

**Author's note:** If you're thinking he was gonna propose, he wasn't; His still 10. He was just gonna admit his feelings to her. The ring will be for when they get older. That finishes the story. I hope the older and younger thing didn't make you too confuse. Do you think the future will change? The biggest question remains. Hope you like my story! Review! Peace out Bengwenites!


End file.
